Solve for $x$ : $8x - 1 = 3x + 8$
Explanation: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(8x - 1) - 3x = (3x + 8) - 3x$ $5x - 1 = 8$ Add $1$ to both sides: $(5x - 1) + 1 = 8 + 1$ $5x = 9$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{5x}{5} = \frac{9}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{9}{5}$